


So Cloaked and So Crowned [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Gore, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Themes of Violation and Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas might not know what a Dwarf's beard and braids mean, but he does know Gimli.</p><p>Gimli must trust in that when the rest is taken from him.</p><p>Story (and music!) by Determamfidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cloaked and So Crowned [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Cloaked and So Crowned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216018) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/)

**Music:**

"Vocalise", composed by Determamfidd, and performed by Determamfidd and The Dragongirl 

**Length:**

45 minutes, 49 seconds (podfic)

1 minute, 33 seconds (music)

**Streaming:**

Story: 

Bonus Track - Vocalise: 

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3):**

[Here for story (43 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/So%20Cloaked%20and%20So%20Crowned%20by%20Determamfidd.mp3)

[Here for bonus track (1.4 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Vocalise.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (43 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110307.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> For listeners sensitive to violence and gore: this descriptions of gore and/or violence in this podfic are contained from time signature 30:55 to time signature 32:57, and from time signature 40:12 to time signature 41:57.


End file.
